Nico's Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Melancholia St. Clair
Summary: One-shot songfic based on Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day. Nico's POV from when he was on the streets. Rated T for mild swearing in the lyrics. P.S. my first songfic/one-shot/PJO story.


Hello! This idea came to me earlier today when I was listening to "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day. Don't those lyrics sort of remind you of Nico when he was on his own? I'm sorry there's not much writing in this, but I thought the lyrics did most of the talking. This is my first songfic by the way.

_Disclaimers:_

Nico: Say it...

Me: *Sticks tounge out* Make me, dead boy!

Nico: Don't you dare call me that, you insignificant little troll! Now say it! Say it before I banish you to the underworld for eternity, bitch!

Me: Geez, fine! I don't own Percy Jackson or the song Boulevard of Broken Dreams! Are you happy now?

Nico: *smiles smugly* Immensely...

_The wonderful cover image was made by z-o-e-n-i-g-h-t-s-h-a-d-e on tumblr, who has given me permission to use it for this story._

**I walk a lonely road**

**The only one that I have ever known**

**Don't know where it goes**

**But it's home to me and I walk alone**

I walk down an empty alleyway, mindlessly kicking a can along the path in front of me. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick. I'm alone. Then again, I always was, but I was always alone with Bianca. We were alone together. No matter what life threw at us we always had each other. But now Bianca's gone. And it's all _his_ fault. If only it was him instead of her…

A leaflet flies around in the wind. It flies past my face, landing in front of me. I catch a glimpse of the word 'Jackson.' I spit on the leaflet in disgust and return to kicking the can. Kick. Kick. Kick. Kick.

I snarled viciously. "I hope his soul rots in Tartarus..."

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk alone**

There's nobody out, and I'm thankful. I'm sick of stupid mortals sticking their large noses into my business, inquiring why I'm out in the street so late at night, where my parents are, don't I have a home to get to. Most of the times I just summoned my skeleton warriors to get it through their thick skulls that I'm NOT someone they want to mess with. I don't know what they see through the mist, but it must be something equally as terrifying, as they all drop what they're carrying and run screaming.

That's how I make a small amount of money. They drop their belongings, and I make money from them. It's enough for bus fares and the occasional McDonalds at least.

I wouldn't call it stealing exactly… it's their own fault they were careless!

The streetlights are blocking my view of the night sky, but I'm sure the stars are out. One night, when we took a break from running, Bianca taught me all about the constellations in the sky. There's Scorpius, Crux, Cancer, Leo…

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a..**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone up there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone.**

The comforting darkness of my shadow is all I see. My heart thumping loudly in my chest is all I hear. I've come to accept the fact that I'm a son of Hades. I've accepted the fact that I don't belong anywhere. I used to refuse the darkness, even fear it, but now I relish in it. Now it's as natural to me as the air that I breathe in.

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I'm walking down the line**

**That divides me somewhere in my mind**

**On the border line of the edge**

**And where I walk alone**

Sometimes I'm torn. Sometimes there are moments when I think that I should just go back to Camp Half Blood. I mean, sure I don't fit in anywhere, but it would be a lot easier than eating out of bins, and at least I'd have a decent place to sleep. But then I'd remember Percy and my blood would boil. Those moments never last very long...

**Read between the lines**

**What's f*cked up and everything's all right**

**Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

**And I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone**

Do the Gods even care about me? Do they even notice that I've been out on the streets for the past three months? They probably don't. I doubt even my own Dad does. I mean, he hasn't cared for the past 12 years, so why would he start caring now?

**Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aah-ah**

**Ah-ah, ah-ah**

**I walk alone**

**I walk a**

**I walk this empty street**

**On the Boulevard of broken dreams**

**Where the city sleeps**

**And I'm the only one and I walk a**

**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

**My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

**Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

**Till then I walk alone...**

Finished! I'm not going to beg for reviews, it's up to you whether or not you want to comment. But I would really would appreciate it!

-Charlie Fletcher.

31/10/11 – I've made some minor changes, just grammar and spelling corrections. I'll take any constructive criticism; I'd love to know how to improve my writing.

01/08/12 – More changes. This time I've mostly changed sentence structure, and more spelling corrections.


End file.
